Pencil, Earthling?
by jeri
Summary: It's time for the great escape! Follows "Abduct This!" and "Run Agent Run!"


TITLE: Pencil, Earthling?  
AUTHOR: jeri  
E-MAIL: ggal1116@yahoo.com OR agentjeri@thexfiles.com  
WEBSITE: http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/index/html  
RATING: PG-13  
CATEGORY: XRA, M-POV  
KEYWORDS: MSR, post-ep  
SPOILERS: Requiem  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
STARTED: September 19, 2000  
FINISHED: September 19, 2000  
  
SUMMARY: It's time for the great escape! Sequel to "Abduct   
This!" and "Run Agent Run!"  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own them. And I *really* need to   
find better things to do with my time...  
  
^*^*^  
  
::Previously, on the X-Files::  
  
:: "Agent Mulder, they don't want to let you go," he announces   
in a low voice.  
"What?!" I'm stunned. What use could I possibly be now?   
"Why not?"  
"They feel that your powers and quick learning abilities   
could come in handy at unknown points in the future. To put   
you back now, then take you again, would only cause unwanted   
attention. They feel that it's just easier to cryogenically   
freeze you to hold access to your brain."  
"You're fucking with me."  
Damn, that's twice in five hours (I think) that I've used   
that word! A new record for me!  
"I assure you, Agent Mulder, if you do not escape when we   
drop off the other Oregonians, you will never leave. So here   
is what I suggest:  
"Run, Agent. Run."::  
  
^*^*^  
  
Oh great. So now, if I want to get back to my family (hey,   
I've got a family again!), I've got to haul ass and hope that   
none of Luke/Eddie/BF's friends find me ever again  
No problem.  
Sure.  
Fine.  
Whatever.  
(Yes, I do miss Scully *that* much.)  
He's turned around and walked away, so I guess I'm gonna   
have to find my own way out. Goody. Luckily, I began finding   
my way around twenty minutes ago, so there's that much less   
to deal with.  
Down the corridor was the kitchen...so, up this way must   
be the mess hall? I walk around a bit more, and find out that   
I'm right.   
I wonder where I gained this knowledge of alien spacecraft?  
Suddenly, a voice rings in my head.  
  
LskywalkJK: agent mulder i suggest that you let us help you   
out go to the room with the other men and women from oregon  
  
SenorSpooky: um okay  
  
I do as I'm told (for once) and trudge back to the waiting   
room. There's an empty seat for me, between Theresa and Billy.  
  
BillyBoy42: hiya agent mulder  
  
SenorSpooky: um hi billy why are you thinking to me why don't   
you just talk  
  
BillyBoy42: we're not allowed to talk in here agent mulder   
they want us to perfect our mental skills  
  
SenorSpooky: well can you at least call me mulder i mean this   
is rather informal and all  
  
BillyBoy42: okay mulder i must say i didn't expect to see you   
here i expected to see agent scully  
  
SenorSpooky: heh same here billy i told her to stay in dc   
because i was afraid she'd end up in this position again i   
really wish i hadn't come either now  
  
BillyBoy42: but there was nothing you could do mulder if they   
wanted you they would have gotten you no matter what  
  
We're both mentally-silent as we consider this point.  
  
BillyBoy42: well uh how is scully feeling i noticed she wasn't   
looking so great that one day wasn't she dizzy or something  
  
SenorSpooky: um yeah she's feeling better it's nothing ser   
well i guess it is serious but not life-threatening at least  
  
BillyBoy42: that's good wouldn't want her to worry about you   
on top of an illness  
  
I have to hold back a laugh. She's probably got a mind   
*full* of things right now, and after our discussion, I'm   
probably the *last* thing on her mind. Which is fine with me.   
I can take care of myself, but the baby's completely helpless   
and relies on her for its health.  
  
BillyBoy42: baby i didn't know she had a baby is she married  
  
Doh! I have to remember that thinking is now way to keep   
something quiet around here...  
  
SenorSpooky: well actually she's pregnant she just found out   
that's what was causing her to be dizzy  
  
BillyBoy42: oh well when you see her send her my   
congratulations i mean it is a good thing right  
  
SenorSpooky: oh my god yes she didn't think she could have   
children i'm uh really happy for uh her  
  
BillyBoy42: it's your baby isn't it  
  
Damn the kid, he's got a wide smirk on his face. And when   
I simply nod in acknowledgement, it just gets wider.  
  
^*^*^  
  
I'd like to say that the abductees were dropped off a few   
hours later, and I snuck away with them, and that Scully and   
I and Junior Agent are safely tucked away where no aliens   
could ever find us.  
I'd *really* like to say that.  
But I'm a supporter of the Truth, and thusly I cannot tell   
a lie.  
I've been trapped in this alien craft for four months now.   
The only reason I'm still sane is the consistent conversations   
Scully and I have in our heads. I'm actually grateful for   
these damn powers. Funny, they're what got me into this mess   
in the first place.  
But I'm heartbroken over the fact that Scully is now in   
her seventh month. She constantly complains about the weight   
she's gained, a fact which I just as constantly claim to be   
a wonderful thing, how I wish I could see her...  
The good news, however, is that we're not needed anymore.   
They have officially taken the Master Baiter (who never did   
change his name) into custody, and the Rebellion has fallen.   
And from evidence gathered in Sthgincitlec, it seems the   
*Rebels* were the ones planning colonization all along. They   
were unhappy with the Shifters' way of life, and so they were   
planning to take over Earth and start their own race of hybrids   
that would be their slaves.  
Personally, I don't care who was gonna take over, just as   
long as they're out of business now.  
So in three days, we'll get to go home. Yes, even me. Luke   
has assured me that I will be able to get home in time for my   
son Thomas William's birth, and I will be allowed to live out   
my days on Earth as a father.  
I'm so happy.  
Of course, I'll be even happier when I'm home and a certain   
G-woman is in my arms again.  
  
THE END  
  
^*^*^  
  
No, the title really doesn't have any impact on the story. I   
happen to like that bit in X-Fools, thank you very much! (For   
those who don't know, when you click on the alien pencil-  
holder, it says "Pencil, Earthling?" to which Mully (Mulder-  
wannabe) replies "I really LOVE that thing!")  
  
And I suppose now you're all going to demand that I write a   
*fourth* story, aren't you?   
  
ggal1116: oh real good jer way to plant the idea in their   
heads  
  
Shut up.  
  
4 out of 5 doctors say expressing your enjoyment of a fanfic   
to its author increases your life expectancy 23-23.8 years.   
The other doctor was killed by Cancerman before we could ask   
him.  
  
jeri, president, xpab: x-philes against bees  
Join by writing to: kill_em_all@thexfiles.com OR  
Visit the xpab site:  
http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/xpab.html  
  
And while you're there...  
  
Visit Jeri's Basement:  
http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/index.html  



End file.
